Bathwater
by Winnifred Daquer
Summary: You are mine, Perceptor. Faction be damned. You will never touch another mech like this again. You will come back here tomorrow night. Alone."
1. Bathwater

Author's Notes: Okay, I feel fucked. And I didn't even get laid! I'm sorry to all fans for deleting the "From the Abyss" story, but hopefully it will come back to life when I have more of an idea as to what the hell I'm going to do with it. Dollface is also on hiatus until I can get more inspiration for it. Without You is finished so no bitching about that one. Inner Wars is probably going to join From the Abyss in the graveyard if I don't get my pitiful act together.

And so, this is going to be my big pride and fucking joy until then. I'm working in the TFA verse because geeky little Perceptor with his glasses, but I'm using the voice from the G1 series. So screw me, I happen to like Perceptor's voice in G1 and I happen to like TFA Perceptor's design.

Lovely. On another note, I'm a review whore so please review if you read this, I like seeing them in my email, good bad, whatever, they are welcome and cherished.

oOo

Chapter based off the Song "Bathwater" by No Doubt

oOo

Perceptor sighed as he walked through the sparse forest, looking around him appreciatively. He loved Earth's nature, so green and fresh. The seasons were also something he enjoyed, with their changing of earth's fauna. The first time he had experienced Autumn and Winter he had thought that Earth was dying and had panicked. Spike had laughed and explained to him that it was a regular occurrence on earth that the seasons change over the year.

Earth was such a wonderous place, Perceptor actually hoped (guiltily) that the war wouldn't end, just so long as he was able to stay here.

"Whoops!" Perceptor tripped and stumbled, trampling through a small, muddy stream and caking himself with the vile smelling substance. "Though some things about Earth, I could live without." His light cannon was spattered, so was his chassis and his legs were fairly caked with mud. Apparently to a regular sized transformer the stream wouldn't have been that deep, but Percy was much smaller than most transformers.

Looking around, the Autobot scientist saw a fair sized waterfall trickling nearby into a pool of water. Perfect. Unlatching his light cannon, Perceptor washed that off first before placing it on the rocks surrounding the pool. Slipping into the water, Perceptor began to wash his chassis, unaware of a pair of violet eyes watching him.

Megatron had been out to blow off steam when he had seen the small scientist. Midway through his private rant about incompetent subordinates and Primus fragging Autobots, the warlord had spotted a gray and red chassis amongst the Earth greenery. Following silently, the Decepticon had seen the other transformer stumble through the mud. He couldn't see the chest, so faction was left undetermined until a later time. Watching the smaller transformer, Megatron couldn't help but let his optics wander appreciatively down the small frame. When was the last time he had seen something so nice and said attractive person hadn't tried to kill him on more than one occasion (Starscream was a looker, he would admit that much, but not to the jet's face)? Come to think of it, when was the last time he had gotten a good, decent 'face? Megatron's optics widened as the microscope began to clean himself, trailing hands down soiled legs to get the mud off. Megatron felt his vents kick in when he saw the Sutobot insignia. So… Have the Autobots gotten attractive? Megatron stifled a groan by biting one of his knuckles, optics glued to the Autobot's chassis as small hands trailed over it, making sure to get all mud off. When one of those red hands trailed over that aft, Megatron couldn't resist anymore. He'd been around sex-crazed seekers for far too long without getting any and he'd be damned to the pit if he was going to pass this up! Megatron came up behind the Autobot and placed his clawed hands on the thin hips.

Perceptor jumped in surprise, turning to see Megatron leering down at him.

"Megatron!" The scientist tried to pull away, but the Decepticon leader seemed to have different ideas as that large hand slid around to grasp Perceptor's aft.

"Autobot, you have two choices so far." Perceptor trembled and stared up at Megatron, feeling his pelvis grinding against Megatron's as the Decepticon pulled him closer by his aft. "You can submit now and remain in one piece throughout this experience. Or you can fight, and I will interface with the leftover parts."

Perceptor trembled and clenched his hands against the broad chest, tilting his head and revealing his neck in a submissive gesture. Megatron grinned and dove, sucking on the neck cables and wires, his glossa flicking out every so often. Perceptor gasped and arched, clutching the gray helm of his assailant. It felt good, he hadn't expected that.

Megatron smirked as he pulled the Autobot's glasses off, trailing his glossa up the bridge of the small nose before kissing those delicious looking lips. The Warlord felt his body overheating at the small gasps and moans from his captive and had to reign himself in. If he wasn't careful then they'd both get nothing but an unsatisfactory overload and that just wouldn't do. Megatron grinned as he pulled away and lifted the smaller mech until long legs wrapped around his waist, clinging to him like a lifeline before resting the mech on the rocky banks of the small water hole. Grasping Perceptor's thighs, Megatron began to slide his hands up the slim legs, one hand cupping the Autobot's pelvis before continuing up to the examination tray on his waist.

"Since you know my name, Autobot, why don't you tell me yours?" Megatron growled against the other's audials, causing the smaller mech to tremble slightly.

"P-Perceptor! My n-name is P-per-ceptor!" The Autobot keened and arched when Megatron licked the brackets on the slim shoulders while toying with the dials at his elbows. "Me-megatron!" The silver transformer groaned at the wanton cries of the Autobot, grinning as he ground his hips against the smaller mech's.

"Nice… Keep doing that…" The larger mech growled and Perceptor whimpered at the vibrations trailing through his chest from the words. Megatron groaned as the friction opened his codpiece, revealing his interfacing cable and port. The Autobot whimpered at the feel of the hardening cable against his own crotch, unconsciously opening his own codpiece. Megatron grinned and leaned down, tracing a finger over the heated, lubricated valve.

"So aroused already?" Perceptor whined at that, trying to pull away from the touch, but Megatron only held his hips more firmly. "So naieve… Innocent… Young…" Megatron purred as he thrust his finger into the valve, causing Percy to arch and gasp loudly, optics offlining. Megatron growled, feeling his spark pulsing erratically as he prepped the valve. When Perceptor seemed sufficiently lubricated, Megatron pulled his fingers out, pressing them to the younger mech's mouth, sliding them in and stroking around inside the hot mouth.

Perceptor suckled on the fingers, moaning as he felt Megatron press his cable tip to the valve. He knew that this was wrong, that he really shouldn't be doing this, but in his current state, supine beneath the Decepticon leader while the most wonderful sensations shocked through him, he couldn't bring himself to care. Megatron grunted lowly before thrusting his entire cable into Perceptor, causing the scientist to shriek loudly, arching in pain as the huge cable stretched the delicate tubing of his interface port.

Megatron roared in pleasure, grasping Perceptor by the waist as he felt his jack plug into the tight port. Almost instantly the Autobot's own cable pugged into Megatron, causing the larger mech to grunt in pleasure as he pressed their bodies closer. Perceptor whimpered, feeling his chestplates vibrate softly, preparing to open, spark begging for a bond. This was the dangerous thing about interfacing: unbonded mechs would find their sparks ultra-receptive to their partner and it would take massive amounts of self control to prevent a bond from being formed, the reason Perceptor had planned on saving himself for the mech he wanted to bond with. As red chestplates parted to reveal a light blue spark, Perceptor realized that this was not to be the case.

Megatron felt his own chestplates open, revealing his darker spark to the younger mech. Perceptor whined and tried to pull away, but was held fast by strong, large hands.

"S-stop!" Perceptor moaned softly, trying to force thick fingers off of his hips and waist. Megatron moaned at the friction the struggle was causing and his spark casing parted, the blue orb pulsing faster and harder, the heat stimulating Perceptor's own spark casing. Against his will, the small microscope's spark was bared to the Warlord, keening as it tried to reach for the darker spark lingering only inches from its host. "Please, stop!"

Megatron moaned as he leaned forward, crushing their chests together with a crunch of metal. Perceptor's optics flickered and he began to jabber constantly, different languages melding together into a stream of gibberish. Earth languages, cybertronian dialects, anything that the overloading processor could recall. Megatron moaned as his spark melded with Perceptor's, swelling with energy until it couldn't contain anymore and sent a jarring pulse into the smaller mech. Perceptor writhed underneath the decepticon, gray fingers curling into Megatron's shoulder-vents as he thrashed, Megatron capturing thin lips into a searing kiss.

Overload knocked them both offline, Megatron slumping against Perceptor, still half submerged in the water.

When Perceptor came around he was acutely aware of a soft murmuring nearby and a heavy weight on his chest. Onlining his optics he saw Megatron still offline ontop of him and immediately closed his optics, shuddering. So it hadn't all been a bad dream. Perceptor tried to set his thoughts straight, focusing on that muttering voice in his processor. He could ahve sworn that it was Megatron's voice, but the other mech was out cold. So what was...

Then it all came back. With jarring clarity. Perceptor trembled, his internals seeming to freeze. He had interfaced and bonded with Megatron. The Microscope covered his face and moaned, humiliated and horrified at the memory. This was why he had wanted to save himself.

A low grunt caused him to online his optics and look at Megatron, who was stretching slightly ontop of the smaller mech. Violet optics stared down at Perceptor, unreadable as the chiseled face. Perceptor trembled. He was bonded to his nightmares. Clawed fingers reached up to cup Perceptor's chin, tilting it slightly and holding the gaze.

"You are _mine_, Perceptor." The scientist trembled and Megatron continued. "Faction be damned. You will _never_," Megatron's free hand grasped Perceptor's codpiece, causing the smaller mech to arch into the possessive touch. "Touch another mech like this again." Perceptor's lower lip trembled and Megatron smirked before leaning forward to capture that lip component between his own, nipping softly before clamping his teeth down onto it until he drew energon. Perceptor yelped and pulled away, covering his bleeding lip with a slim hand. "You will come back here tomorrow night." Megatron stated, matter-of-factly, taking his mate's hand and squeezing until Perceptor gasped in pain. "Alone." The silent "or else" didn't need to be said as Megatron stood, pulling Perceptor up also.

To Perceptor's surprise, once they were on their feet, Megatron replaced the yellow glasses on the younger mech's face and looked him over. Megatron smirked and slowly brought Perceptor's hand, still clutched in his own, up to his lip components, kissing the back firmly before releasing it and turning to transform and leave in a flare of afterburners. Perceptor felt himself sway before he slumped against a tree, shaking gently. He noticed his light cannon on the ground and picked it up, latching it onto his shoulder bracket once more. He wouldn't come back, he didn't care what Megatron did to him, he wouldn't indulge the murderous Warlord.

oOo

A/N: And that is chapter 1! Review people, I like a full inbox!


	2. Wire

Authors Notes: Okay, this chapter is based off the song "Wire" by Third Day.

I thank everyone for the reviews!!! I also thank MeowMix for their input, they actually should take credit for this chapter.

Also, I've had a lot of questions about the Verse for this story and just so you know, its TF Animated.

On a side note: Okay, about Yummy, I'm sorry if I had technical difficulties, but I put that story as in progress and it was complete.

Did I hit everything? Okay, now for the chapter.

oOo

Perceptor shuffled his feet nervously, looking around. The sun had set and Perceptor had felt a tug at his spark that could not be stopped by anything he busied himself with, he had spent two weeks avoiding Megatron's request (order) to meet again. Now it was unavoidable, there was an aching, burning rend in his spark, as if it was being torn in two, and the Microscope didn't have to be a genius to know that he was pining for his mate. And so, he had snuck out of the Autobot headquarters (which was actually quite easy all things considered) and started walking, sticking to backstreets and roads.

His feet had carried him here, to the same place as he had been raped the week before. Though it had felt so good, he couldn't really consider it rape, could he? The roar of thrusters sounded behind him and the scientist turned, looking at Megatron as the silver jet transformed and stood over him.

"Good Perceptor… I knew you'd come." Megatron chuckled, circling his small mate. Perceptor's green face flushed slightly pink at the cheeks and he adjusted his glasses, looking away from his mate. Megatron let out another gravelly chuckle before reaching forward and pulling Perceptor's glasses down the bridge of his nose. "Like an obedient pet…"

"What do you want, Megatron?" Perceptor tried to sound more confident than he felt, but the tremble in his voice gave him away. Megatron smirked as he circled his small mate, looking like the cat that ate the canary.

"My dear Perceptor, I would think that that would be obvious." Megatron reached out to stroke down the smaller mech's side, leaning forward to whisper in audials. "I want what is mine."

"I'm not your toy." Perceptor stated, pushing away slightly. Megatron's grip tightened and he bit down on the smaller mech's neck in warning, drawing energon, which he licked up like an animal. The microscope cried out in pain, pulling away slightly, only to be crushed against a huge silver chest.

"Mmm… So good…" Perceptor trembled, barely moving as Megatron kissed his neck, claiming and marking him. "And all mine." Megatron moved to grope Perceptor's aft, causing the smaller mech to gasp softly. "How to mark you, though…" Megatron's clawed hand trailed down Perceptor's side before moving to the examination tray on the mech's waist. Perceptor arched and cried out when that hand touched the sensitive glass. Megatron quirked an optic ridge, smirking as he stroked the surface. Perceptor felt his knees go weak, stumbling back slightly. Megatron grabbed him and pushed him against a tree trunk, shoving their frames flush together.

"No, that would be too obvious…" Megatron's hand raked down the gentle curve of Perceptor's waist, the scientist mewling softly. The Warlord drank in the sounds greedily, feeling himself growing aroused as he groped the slim frame of his mate. Perceptor's head tilted back and his body slumped as Megatron trailed his glossa teasingly over the main energon vein before biting it and separating it from the others and sucking on the tubing.

"Aah-aha!" Perceptor's arms were suddenly around Megatron, one hand clutching the huge fusion cannon while the other clutched Megatron's helm. Neither noticed the pair of shocked blue optics in the underbrush.

oOo

When Bumblebee had been awoken by Perceptor leaving base in the middle of the night he had instantly suspected something. It wasn't like the scientist to leave so suddenly at such a late hour. And so, getting up and following with a stealth earned from years of training, the little yellow mech had managed to track Perceptor here.

Where he was being molested by Megatron.

What. The. Frag?

At first Bee had begun to power up his stingers as the two argued, if you could call it that, but when Megatron had brought for the pleasured cry from the scientist Bee had paused. And when Perceptor embraced the other mech, the young scout thought his logic circuits would fry. Why was Perceptor seeing Megatron? Were they lovers? Megatron's hands slid over the microscope's light cannon, clawed fingers disengaging the catches and causing the weapon to fall to the ground. Bumblebee stumbled back and transformed just as the giant silver mech kissed Perceptor fiercely on the mouth.

Prime had to know.

oOo

Perceptor whimpered as Megatron lay ontop of him, the other mech resting on his right elbow as he stroked the microscope's helm with the other, tracing the audials and stroking them.

"You're mine, Perceptor…" Megatron growled, allowing the small Autobot to wrap thin legs around his waist. "I wont let anyone take you from me."

Perceptor looked away, picking up his glasses that had been discarded nearby during their interfacing.

They were walking on a wire as it was, being bonded to each other. And Perceptor was horrible at lying, so it was only a matter of time before someone would notice and


	3. The Passenger

Author's Notes: Wow, you people must really want this one to continue… Okay, lets see, the song that this is based off of is "The Passenger" by Michael Hutchence.

oOo

Optimus Prime often liked to believe the best of everyone, that everyone has a rational, logical reason for their actions. Perceptor was also like that, if not a little bit more naieve than Optimus. So when Bumblebee had reported seeing Perceptor bonding with Megatron, the Autobot had calmly said that he would talk with Perceptor when he got back.

Of course that didn't mean that Bumblebee kept quiet about it.

By the time Perceptor arrived back at the base, intent on getting to his lab to get the dents out of his armor, Prowl, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Ratchet, Wheeljack and even little Sari were whispering and shooting him accusing glares. Perceptor merely ignored them, going into his lab and pulling out a small medical kit.

"Perceptor?" The Autobot scientist jumped, dropping the medical kit and whirling around, surprised at the sudden noise. Optimus Prime stood in the doorway to his room, peering in. "Could I come in?"

"Of course." Perceptor nodded, fidgeting slightly. What had he done to deserve this? What deity had he fragged off so badly?

Optimus looked around and Perceptor gestured to a chair near the lab table. The Prime sat down, resting his elbows on his knees and cycling air a couple of times.

"Bumblebee saw you with Megatron." Perceptor was silent. "Is this true?"

"No." Perceptor stated after a few seconds, his face trying not to convey any emotion. Optimus looked up at him, optics seeming to pierce the scientist's soul.

"Are you just saying that so that we don't find out?"

"Yes." Perceptor admitted softly, turning away and pressing his palms flat against the table surface to stop their trembling. "I never wanted to, Prime." His voice cut off in static as the entire situation came crashing down. "I… would have… never… joined him wi-willingly…" Prime stood and touched Perceptor's shoulder, but the microscope jerked away, turning and staring up at Optimus with wide eyes. The Prime's hand hovered there for a moment before falling slowly back to his side.

"Did he rape you?" Perceptor only nodded, numbly.

It had been rape, but he could have fought more. Had he really not wanted that? Had he really tried everything he could to stop Megatron from…

Perceptor offlined his optics, hands clutching the edge of the table.

"I see." Optimus sighed. "The others think you are betraying our cause."

"No. Its not like that." Perceptor cycled air before explaining softly. "I went out for a walk last week. I didn't think about the consequences. I was cornered by Megatron, I had taken my light cannon off because it had gotten dirty, so I was defenseless. He… He interfaced with me and that probably would have been it if it wasn't my…" Perceptor stopped dead, realizing just what he was saying. Optimus looked at him with an understanding gaze.

"Your first time?" Perceptor looked away and Optimus reached out again to pull the smaller mech into his arms. Perceptor stiffened at the embrace, his hands pressed flat against the broad chest.

"Yes." The reply was quiet, so soft that Optimus wondered if he had actually heard it. "He interfaced with me… then he bonded with me…" Perceptor shuddered, but for a different reason than what Optimus thought. Lingering remnants of pleasurable memories ghosted over his circuits, Megatron's voice in his audials. Optimus stroked Percy's back, soothing the small scientist's shudders. A thin hand slid up the Autobot leader's chest to wrap around the thick neck, pressing against the larger mech, imagining that it was a silver body against his instead of the red and blue one.

"Get some recharge, Perceptor. I'll explain to everyone." Perceptor nodded and shuddered, releasing Optimus and moving to his berth. As he lay on the berth, Optimus watched him for a moment before leaving, closing the door behind him.

As Percy lay on the berth, a thousand rampant thoughts ran through his mind and he felt as if his spark was pulsing at a mile a second. But of all the thoughts that should have disturbed him, the one that troubled him the most was the thought of "I hope Megatron will not be mad".

oOo

Perceptor sighed as he sat in the base's recreation room, alone for once. Never had solitude felt so… Empty. Usually when the rec room was "empty" there was always someone who was coming in for a few minutes to get something then leaving. Being alone in the base wasn't the same as being _alone_.

And for once, Perceptor found it disturbing.

Being caught there had been a demand that he not leave the base, so he had at first been confined to his quarters for a week, then Optimus had held mercy on the scientist and allowed him out of his quarters. Now, Perceptor was alone in the rec room, a transformer sized chess set ready for use. And no one to play against.

"Hello, Perceptor." A voice called and Perceptor turned slightly in surprise. Megatron stood before him, the giant silver mech smirking. "All alone with no one to play with?"

"I… Um… Yes." Perceptor sighed in defeat. "They all think I'm a traitor."

"Yes, most unfortunate that they found out." Megatron sat across from the microscope, using the black chess pieces. "White moves first."

Perceptor paused before moving the pawn in front of his king forward two spaces.

"The question is, what can I say to them?" Megatron moved one of his knights, a bold first move and Perceptor found it a bit overly confident as he moved a bishop to counter.

"Nothing. They wont believe you anyway, so why not just give up?" Megatron's paw captured the bishop and Perceptor's battle computer whirred in shock before making another move. "Check." Megatron murmured and Perceptor looked down at the chessboard.

"That's impossible!" But it was true. Moving his king forward a square, the came continued until Megatron pushed his queen boldly out of her defensive circle of pieces next to the king. Perceptor immediately attacked with his own queen only to have it captured by Megatron's remaining rook.

"I offer you freedom, Perceptor." Megatron whispered, moving his rook to corner Perceptor's king, leaning forward as he clutched the piece. "Come with me and be my mate, or stay with the Autobots and feel like a traitor."

"If I go with you then I will be a traitor." Perceptor whispered softly. Megatron smirked and released the rook, signaling the end of his move before whispering.

"Checkmate."


	4. Lil Red Riding Hood

Author's Note: Based off the song "Lil Red Riding Hood" by Bowling for Soup.

I thank all of you who reviewed this story, especially RatchetsAngel, Shinkin and Shitiger for their ever constant reviews.

And here is where everything gets weird.

oOo

Perceptor fired off his light cannon at the Decepticons, stumbling slightly when Starscream fired one his null rays at the microscope's feet. They were at the top of an extremely tall electric company building, the Decepticons circling and shooting while the Autobots prevented them from landing. Perceptor was back to back with Bumblebee, the scout not really all that pleased with fighting with the scientist, but they were the only things keeping the Decepticons from the door into the power plant.

"Bumblebee! Cover me!" Optimus called as he swung at Megatron, who was firing off rounds at Optimus and the other Autobots. No one noticed that the Decepticons were avoiding hitting Perceptor.

"Starscream!" Megatron roared and the seeker dove for Perceptor, who stumbled back. Starscream barrel-rolled away from the microscope, who was stumbling towards the edge of the rooftop.

"Someone!" Perceptor called as he teetered. "Help!" He fell, hurtling towards the hard concrete below. Starscream cackled and one of his null rays caught the microscope in the side, causing optics to darken.

Megatron's world seemed to slow down as he watched his small mate fall. Shoving Optimus Prime away, he bolted towards the rooftop, getting hit in the jaw by a laser shot and in the back with another shot. He continued to run, leaping off the edge and powering up his thrusters, diving towards the falling body. Perceptor was limp as he fell, optics offlined, oblivious to what was happening around him. Megatron reached out and grabbed the frail scientist's wrist, dragging the smaller body to his chest just as he banked out of his nose-dive. Reaching the frequencies of his soldiers, Megatron barked an order.

"Decepticons, retreat! We have what we came for!"

Optimus looked around as the enemy suddenly left, flying off without so much as another word.

"Everyone alright?" The team leader asked, looking around to take a headcount. "Perceptor?" The others looked around and optimus ran to the edge of the roof, looking down. Not even a crater where the Autobot could have fallen. "Perceptor?!" Bumblebee picked up a pair of cracked yellow glasses and held them up to Optimus.

"Boss-bot, I don't think he's gonna hear you." Ratchet ran his scans around them and shook his head.

"Energy signature is gone, he's probably a Decepticon prisoner now." Ratchet sighed and sat down, resting his elbows on his knees. "Megatron isn't known for his mercy to prisoners. The only way we'd ever see poor Percy again is in pieces."

oOo

Megatron walked into his personal quarters in their abandoned mine base. It was really only a blocked off cave with a berth and an energon dispenser had been moved into the quarters for Megatron's convenience. The large silver mech looked down at the red and gray body cradled against his chest, luscious lips parted slightly and optics offlined. The glasses had been lost, but surely Scrapper could build more. The silver warrior wondered at the tiny scientist. He could barely be a stellar cycle, his body so smooth and untainted. No battle damage or anything. Megatron lay Perceptor down on his soft berth, the purple silk of the blankets swathing around Perceptor's body. A thin, limp hand lay next to Perceptor's head and Megatron picked it up, tracing the thin fingers and knuckles. How could such a delicate creature be in a war? Megatron had seen a human girl carrying around a small, porcelain doll. When the doll had been dropped it had broken into hundreds of pieces. Megatron moved to cradle Perceptor's head with his free hand, kissing the fingertips of the hand he held before kissing the back, then the wrist, planting small, worshipful caresses up to Perceptor's mouth. The unconscious mech didn't respond, but Megatron didn't want one. No doubt Perceptor would panic upon awakening. Megatron looked at the light cannon attached to his mate's shoulder and removed it, stowing it into his subspace before standing and walking out of the room, rolling the large stone "door" back into place so as to prevent Perceptor from leaving when he awoke from stasis lock.

oOo

Perceptor groaned and rolled onto his side, feeling achy and like slag. What had happened? The last thing he remembered was Starscream shooting him as he fell off of the edge of that power company roof… had one of the Autobots saved him? No. His berth wasn't nearly as comfortable as this, and Ratchet's repair bay tables were worse. So that left…

Painfully onlining an optic, Percy looked around him. Sparsely furnished, a cave from the looks of it, an energon dispenser (sure as Pit didn't have one of those in his quarters) and the berth was covered in a purple silk blanket that was currently wrapped around his thin frame.

The room simply screamed royalty.

It had to be Megatron's quarters in the Decepticon base.

Perceptor sighed and propped himself up on an elbow, looking around. Without his glasses he only had enough sight to make out vague colors and shapes, so in the almost pitch dark of this room he couldn't do much.

"Ahh, you're awake, my pet." Perceptor jumped, recognizing the voice. Slowly he turned his face in the direction of his mate, shivering slightly when the larger mech reached out to perch a pair of glasses exactly like his old ones on his nose. "Better?"

Perceptor nodded meekly, shifting away from Megatron slightly. The larger mech grinned, looking much like a wolf as he knelt on his hands and knees on the bed, straddling Perceptor's own small frame.

"Where am I?" Perceptor asked softly, Megatron's open leer didn't calm any fears he had. "What happened?"

"Starscream made the mistake of shooting you with his null rays, after I specifically commanded all of my soldiers to not shoot at you." Perceptor's lips quivered as Megatron slid a large, clawed hand over the scientist's side, where he just noticed that the epidermal metal was healing from a wound. "He has been taught his lesson."

"Why did you want me?" Perceptor whispered, trying to pull away from the invasive hands and his hands moving to cross over his spark chamber. Megatron chuckled at the question, leaning down and nipping at the smaller mech's jaw.

"I would think that that would be obvious, little lamb…" Megatron growled, curling an arm possessively around the smaller frame, pressing Perceptor's chest to his own. "I do not enjoy having what is rightfully _mine_ kept from me." Perceptor shuddered. The way Megatron had said "mine" had sounded like a cross between a growl and a breathless gasp. Perceptor felt his body tremble even more, trying to pull away but unable to get out from underneath the much larger mech.

Megatron stared down at his prize, stroking the arched back strut he breathed against Perceptor's neck, licking the energon line and wires gently. The microscope trembled even more and gasped, arching further into his mate's chest, unconsciously wrapping his legs around Megatron's waist. The warlord growled and parted his chestplates, feeling Perceptor's own armor quiver in resistance before sliding apart also. Perceptor looked away, offlining his optics and shaking as he clutched the stronger shoulders.

Megatron moaned as their sparks touched, melting together carefully. Perceptor bit his glossa as he felt his very inner self penetrated. Only after a few moments did Perceptor notice that something was different. Megatron wasn't moving through his conscious brutally as he usually did, he wasn't even moving through anything, he merely caressed Perceptor's conscious with invisible fingers, gentle and careful, as if he was afraid that Perceptor would break if he tried anything. The scientist paused before slowly opening his mind to his mate, Megatron quickly doing the same.

And then it hit him.

A wash of emotions that Perceptor hadn't known the seeming cruel Warlord had held. Perceptor moaned and twitched when hunger, lonliness, fear, pain, insecurity and even a small shred of something that he dare not put a name to threaded through him, making his very spark ache. Was this what it was like for Megatron every day? Perceptor reached up and onlined his optics, staring at his mate's face searchingly.

It was all there, hidden behind a mask of cold indifference. Perceptor slowly wrapped an arm around Megatron's neck and leaned up, searching those violet optics for something. For what he wasn't sure. Was he looking for permission? Lust? Love? Or was he looking for something that just wasn't there.

Whatever it was, he felt that he had found it and leaned up to kiss Megatron's mouth gently, the contact barely a brush of unsure lips. This wasn't like any of their previous encounters where Megatron had brutally taken what he wanted, in this moment, they were both unsure, frightened lovers. Megatron felt Perceptor tentatively brush his lips with an shy glossa and allowed the scientist entrance. Perceptor explored Megatron's mouth, touching the larger mech's glossa before curling around it suggestively. Megatron grinned into the kiss, thrusting his glossa into his smaller mate's mouth, clutching a thin thigh before sliding to grope the smaller mech's aft. Perceptor pulled away and let out a soft cry as his mate sent a pulse of spark energy to his own core, causing him to writhe and tighten his grip to the larger mech's bulk. Megatorn pulled back slightly to stare into his mate's optics, the large, innocent blue optics dimmed in pleasure as Megatron teased clawed hands down his body, keeping their chests pressed together.

"Perceptor…" Megatron growled, leaning down to mouth a cable in the smaller mech's neck, panting and pressing closer as heat began to consume him. "Primus…"

Perceptor arched and keened, clutching his own helm as he overloaded, electricity crackling through his spark. Because there was no interface connection, the electricity didn't circulate through two connections (one in the spark and another through cables), so the overload went full force through their sparks, looping back and circulating through that one powerful connection.

Megatron pulled back and roared his pleasure to the heavens while Perceptor let out a small overwhelmed gasp, optics flickering before offlining, along with all the non-essential programs. Megatron grunted as he rested his weight on his elbows, staring down at his mate. Perceptor's mouth was open, vents whirring as temperatures returned to normal level. Cradling the small mech's head in his large hands, the Warlord rubbed his thumbs over the small scientist's cheeks, under optics and across optic ridges. The yellow glasses were slightly skewed and megatron smirked as he pressed the glasses back up the thin nose.

He had to admit, his little Perceptor was cute for a scientist…


	5. Hold Me Thrill Me Kiss Me Kill Me

Author's Notes: "Hold Me Thrill Me Kiss Me Kill Me" by U2 somehow, inexplicably, strikes me as a song that a stripper would dance to. Since Perceptor can't remove his armor, I had to improvise.

Dedicated to masterctarl who made the very _perceptive_ comment that there is not enough Perceptor p0rn out there. (pun intended)

Thanks for reviews, keep 'em comin'!

Oh and just so you know ::Bondmates talking::, _comm. link_.

oOo

Megatron smirked at his small mate, stepping forward. Perceptor stumbled back, optics wide as he tried to get away from his mate's lust-filled optics. The edge of the ebrth connected with Perceptor's knees and he squirmed backwards as Megatron crawled over his body, the larger mech leaning forward to trail his glossa from Perceptor's chin , into his mouth briefly then over his nose and forehead. The microscope squeaked as his mate pulled away, leaving the small Autobot in the center of the berth, the soft cushions denting where he sat.

"I find myself under a bit of stress lately." Megatron pulled a chair up and sat at the foot of the berth, staring at his mate's long, shapely legs as the small microscope trembled, innocent optics staring at his mate in shock. "Relieve it." Megatron got comfortable, his legs spread and planted firmly on the chair and his hands gently caressing the arms as he stared at his mate expectantly. Perceptor got the distinct feeling that this was how Megatron sat on his throne.

"How?" The microscope whispered, his voice pitched an octave higher. Perceptor didn't think he was very attractive and he didn't consider himself skilled at interfacing and Megatron knew this. So why?

"Touch yourself; if you please me then I'll reward you." Perceptor shivered at that and blushed brightly before looking at his mate shyly.

Moving to his knees, Perceptor offlined his optics and dragged his fingers up his thighs to his shoulders, fanning out over his collarstrut and shoulders, his right hand dislodging the light cannon and casting it aside. Megatron watched his mate, optics dimming as Perceptor slowly onlined his optics, moving to his hands and knees and crawling towards his mate slowly, hips swaying unconsciously. He felt wanton, dirty - slutty - as he moved to prop himself on his elbows, lifting one leg straight into the air and stroking down until his hand wrapped halfway around his thigh and pulled it to his body. Megatron stared as Perceptor licked along his own leg, optics fixed on Megatron as the free hand slid down to his codpiece, stroking the edges. Megatron gripped the arms of his chair, wanting to reach out and touch Perceptor, drag his claws over that smooth, undamaged plating, but he'd wait. He could be a patient mech when he wanted to be.

Perceptor released his leg and crossed it over the other, which had been folded underneath the thigh of the lifted leg. Megatron stared at the body, Perceptor resting his elbows on the berth beneath him and gripping the sheets as he arched his back until his upper back was resting on the berth. Sliding his legs apart, Perceptor slowly moved until his legs were over his head and his chest was pressed to the berth. Spreading his legs into the splits, Perceptor returned his body to all fours, crawling towards the now blatantly heated Megatron. Perceptor slid to the floor, planting his hands on Megatron's feet and looking up at him with half dimmed optics, questioning. Megatron nodded, watching as his mate silently slid up his legs, lips parted and inviting. Megatron leaned down to capture those lips, thrusting his glossa into the warm cavern before pulling slowly away, capturing Perceptor's lower lip between his fangs and nipping softly. Perceptor suddenly pressed both hands to Megatron's codpiece, mewling softly as he arched towards his mate, optics dimmed to almost nothing as he knelt before the Decepticon. Megatron hummed, thinking before hooking his legs over the arms of his throne, opening his codpiece to reveal his port and cable. Grasping Perceptor's helm, he gently guided the microscope's face to his port.

"Lick." Perceptor paused before obeying, tentatively tracing his glossa around Megatron's leaking port, feeling the Warlord groan. Megatron stroked Perceptor's audials, purring deeply as he jerked his hips forward. Perceptor mewled and thrust his glossa deeper, licking the tubing of the port, feeling wires behind the thin, cellophane-like tubing. Megatron arched his hips jerking Perceptor's mouth away as he neared overload. Meeting the still open mouth with his own, Perceptor's glossa still out, Megatron curled his glossa around the smaller mech's, causing Perceptor to moan softly.

"Good, little lamb." Megatron growled, picking up his mate and pulling thin legs around his waist. Perceptor moaned and arched his back when Megatron gripped his aft, the larger mech chuckling and slipping a hand up to grab Perceptor's neck, tilting the microscope's head back to reveal the susceptible neck cables and energon lines.

"Why lamb?" Perceptor asked, faintly aware of being laid on the berth while Megatron lavished attention on his neck. Megatron pulled away, red optics staring into innocent blue, Perceptor fairly panting with arousal from the attention of his mate. "Why do you call me lamb?"

Megatron smirked and leaned down a hand trailing over the microscope's examination tray and abdomen before resting to cup his codpiece.

"And so it will be: that the wolf shall lie with the lamb and there will be peace on earth." Megatron whispered and Perceptor shuddered. "The humans do have some sense in their soft heads.

"The bible?" Perceptor whimpered when his codpiece was removed, Megatron sliding down his body to rest his body between the small mech's legs, propping said legs on his shoulders.

"I simply found that quote fascinating." Megatron mumbled and leaned forward, licking his mate's interface cable slowly before thrusting his glossa into Perceptor's port, causing the younger mech to arch and whine softly.

A soft beep caused both mechs to pause before Megatron slowly pulled away, a grimace on his face. The beep sounded again and Perceptor whimpered as Megatron pulled away to stand up and answer the comm. call.

Whatis it, Lugnut?

Lord Megatron, Blitzwing just came back from patrol.

And this is important how? I'm a bit preoccupied at the moment.

He claims to have had a run-in with the Autobots and that they demand a prisoner exchange for Perceptor.

Megatron growled and Perceptor sighed, having heard everything on the comm. link as well. Almost six months and they still thought he was coming back. Perceptor wondered if it was his own thoughts or Megatron's that wondered how stupid and persistent the Autobots could continue to be.

I'll be there in throne room in a few kliks. Megatron sighed. Perceptor stared at his mate from the berth, trying not to look disappointed as the Warlord turned to him. Megatron sighed and moved to kiss his mate, trying to not deepen it, but the dexterous fingers tracing random patterns (though knowing Perceptor it was some sort of formula most likely) in his chestplates were making it very hard.

::I have to go, lamb.::

::You always have to go.:: Perceptor pouted, even though he kept his mouth firmly against Megatron's, parting his lips invitingly and tracing Megatron's with his glossa. Megatron growled at the invitation, capturing his mate's tongue between his lips and sucking gently for a moment before pulling away, looking down at his mate commandingly.

"You will stay exactly like this." Megatron indicated Perceptor's position, legs spread to reveal his interface port and cable and chestplates warm. "And when I get back I will finish this."

Perceptor looked at his mate before lying on his back, propping his legs so that his knees were bet and moving to cushion his head with his arms.

::Is that a promise?:: The microscope asked, looking up at his mate with a surprisingly demure and shy expression.

oOo

Black Arachnia glared at Megatron as the Warlord spoke with Blitzwing, Lugnut also looking particularly murderous.

"He has hundreds of mechs and femmes willing to give their sparks to him and he chooses that little Autobot slut?" Black Arachnia hissed, slumping in her chair as she sat with Lugnut.

"Why? Why coerce an Autobot when he could have a more than loyal mate?"

"Because he believes that the little scientist would remain loyal through anything." The spider-bot sneered. Lugnut grunted and folded his arms over his chest. Black Arachnia suddenly grinned and looked at the mech beside her. "But if we could prove that he wasn't loyal then Megatron would realize his mistake and kill the Autobot in order to separate himself from the traitor."

oOo


	6. The Riddle

Author's Notes: Based off of the Song "The Riddle" from the Scarlet Pimpernel the Musical. Some dialog is used from that song so be prepared to look it up on youtube or something like that. The song is awesome and perfect for this.

oOo

Perceptor shivered as the thick, sticky spider webbing on his wrists was removed, along with the stuff over his optics and mouth.

"Perceptor! Thank Primus, you're alright!" Optimus pulled the microscope into a crushing embrace and Perceptor had to wonder at the Autobot leader. "I –we- thought you were gone forever. Did he hurt you? Primus, thank Primus you're alright." Perceptor pushed his elbows against Optimus' chest, separating their chassis's and looking away.

Last thing he recalled he had fallen asleep in Megatron's quarters… Then he wakes up in Optimus' arms? Looking around the scientist saw that they were in a forest outside of Detroit, he spotted evidence of burnt foliage, recognizing the large burn patterns of Lugnut's afterburners. The webbing indicated Black Arachnia, the burns Lugnut, and the fact that they had carried him out here in the middle of nowhere. But Optimus? Alone? It made no sense!

"Perceptor?" The microscope looked up at the Autobot leader before pulling completely away.

"What are you doing?" The scientist asked, voice bland as he trembled, trying to figure out what was happening. He sent a shaky pulse out to his mate, trying to locate him.

::Megatron, help.:: He called, staring at Optimus.

"Perceptor, I saved you, Black Arachnia and Lugnut made a trade, you for Starscream." Perceptor took a step back again, backing against a huge tree.

"No. No, I didn't want to leave. I wasn't a prisoner!"

"Perceptor? But… Megatron-"

"Is my bondmate!" Perceptor shouted – actually shouted – and felt as if he could cry. "I stayed with him because I wanted to! He wasn't blackmailing me! Wasn't keeping me prisoner! I stayed!"

"But, they said that you were trying anything to get out… That you missed me…" Optimus stared at the microscope, hurt in his optics and voice. Perceptor sighed and turned away.

"I missed everyone, but Megatron… He needs me…"

"So you betray your cause for Megatron." Optimus growled and Perceptor shivered slightly.

"You make me sound like a cold traitor." Perceptor whispered, hugging the tree he was pressed against.

"Life is cold, the game gets old after a while." Perceptor gave a wry chuckle at the comment, slumping slightly.

"Just see how virtue repays you: You turn and someone betrays you." Perceptor looked up at the gray skies, shuddering slightly as he spoke. "Betray him first and the game's reversed."

The sound of jet engines caught their attention and the two Autobots turned and saw Megatron land with a heavy thud that shook the earth. The Decepticon drew his gun and Optimus' axe slid into place in his hand.

"Perceptor, what is going on?"

"Ask Black Arachnia and Lugnut." Optimus growled back at the Warlord, who scowled and held out his hand to Perceptor. The microscope didn't move, turning away from the two larger mechs.

"We're all are caught in the middle of a long treacherous riddle." Perceptor turned to the two mechs and Megatron felt the uncertainty, felt the doubts about his cause. Optimus saw the fear, the anger, the hurt and felt his own spark ache as the object of his forbidden desires trembled, staring at them. "Can I trust you?" The microscope looked at Megatron before looking at Optimus. "Should you trust me too?"

Megatron stepped forward, holding out his hand to his mate, who took it and brought their clasped hands to his chest.

"We shamble on through this hell, taking on more secrets to sell." Megatron murmured and Optimus scowled and folded his arms over his chest.

"Till there comes a day when we sell our souls away." The Autobot leader stated, making Perceptor look away from both mechs again, pulling his slim digits free of Megatron's grasp. Megatron stepped towards his mate, cupping the youthful face and tilting it to his own.

"Through the mist your lover is beckoning, and here comes that moment of reckoning." Megatron looked over the pale face and offlined his optics. "Our faces change, even smiles grow strange."

Optimus stepped forward also, grasping Perceptor's free hand and turning him towards his own face.

"And we all have so many faces; the real self often erases as enticing lies flicker through our optics."

Perceptor broek away from both mechs, backing himself against a tree once more as he looked at them.

"I feel the terror draw ever nearer." Looking away he shuddered. If he could cry he'd be bawling by now. It was all too much to handle. "The more you stare in the mirror, but you'll hold your own and face the wind alone."

"Reel on, love, as you toughen your scars, we're falling like stars." Optimus looked at Megatron and then Perceptor as he spoke, accusing the small scientist with his optics. Megatron looked at his small mate and reached out, not touching his mate as Perceptor looked between him and Optimus.

"Can I run to you? Are you true to me?" Optimus straightened and pointed accusingly at Perceptor, anger in his optics and voice.

"I'll do unto you as you do to me." Perceptor covered his audials with his hands, trying to block out everything as he offlined his optics.

"And we slowly learn that someone has to burn."

The three looked at each other and stated simultaneously.

"Better you than me."

Megatron straightened and looked at Perceptor, stepping forward as the microscope reached out to him, wanting to be held, forgiven.

"Yet every Judas once loved a Jesus." Megatron smiled and Optimus grabbed Perceptor's shoulder, turning the small mech to face him.

"But finally treason will seize us." Megatron looked at Optimus and sneered.

"And only fools follow golden rules."

Perceptor looked at his mate, drawing himself further into the comforting embrace.

"Maybe I'll trust you, but can you trust me? We'll have to wait and see."

Optimus stared at Perceptor as the scientist buried himself in the Decepticon's chassis.

"After this there will be no turning back, Perceptor. You'll be unwelcome at our base."

Perceptor offlined his optics before onlining them again and looking at Optimus.

"I am a Neutral. I will take no sides." Perceptor looked up at his mate. "Even though I am bonded to a Decepticon, I remain an Autobot at spark and will stay true to my ideals." Pulling away from his mate and looking from one mech to another, Perceptor tried to stop his shaking vocalizer.

"I do not believe that I should fight for either side. But I will work as a medic for both sides."

"How can we know to trust you, Perceptor? You already betrayed us once by mating Megatron." Optimus glared at the microscope, the hurt of rejection and the sting of betrayal by a fellow Autobot.

"How can I know to trust you? You struck a deal with Black Arachnia and Lugnut, your enemies, in order to get me back in exchange for Starscream." Perceptor retorted and Megatron stiffened, not having known of this.

Optimus was silent before relaxing his shoulders and looking at Megatron.

"You're lucky he thought you were good enough for him." Optimus stated, looking at the microscope. Perceptor sighed.

"It wasn't that you weren't good enough, Optimus. It was that you weren't fast enough."

Megatron looked at his rival and held out a hand.

"Shall we allow him to be a neutral?" Optimus looked at Perceptor and nodded slowly.

"Yes."


	7. Perspectives

Author's Notes: Based off of "Perspectives" by Kutless. Okay, I have little to know clue about what goes on half the time in the Transformers world because my TV is very fickle and I rarely get to see the episodes, so if I have gone against timeframes by letting these characters in please don't mention it. Please conveniently look the other way.

oOo

Perceptor groaned and slumped against the examination table that was currently empty. A pain in his chassis was making his work harder because he suddenly stop in the middle of something to massage his chestplates and make the feeling go away. It also felt as if his circuitry was rearranging itself inside of him, not a pleasant feeling. Also, he had been purging his tanks in the mornings, when no one else was awake. He could barely hold any energon down and he was beginning to worry that it was some sort of virus. He hadn't bothered Ratchet about it, since the older mech was busy anyway with helping the others and he sure as pit wasn't going to ask the Constructicons to go poking around in his chassis. Hook was alright, but Mixmaster, Scrapper and the others were all insane. At least Hook had logic, reason and a lack of bloodlust.

"Perce?" Speak of the devil. Perceptor turned to give a shaky smile at Hook, who was frowning slightly at the smaller mech. "Are you alright? You look a bit sick."

"Probably just a minor virus." Another shock of pain made him grimace and touch his chestplate, applying pressure and massaging the metal.

"Are you sure about that?" Hook asked, looking at Perceptor's chest. "Why don't you let me take a gander?" Despite Perceptor's protests, Hook soon had him on the medical berth, working on opening already loose chestplates. "How long has it been going on?"

"Four months, a little bit before we became Neutrals, if not longer." Hook grunted at that and looked inside Perceptor's chest cavity.

All Transformers have a small, hollow section in their lower chest, covered by armor except for a small port that opened into the spark chamber. Hook unlatched the port from the spark chamber, sending a small camera into the port and quirking an optic ridge when he met an obstacle. Flicking the flashlight onto the camera tip he rebooted his optics once, twice, then three times before realizing what he was seeing.

"Perceptor? Are you aware that you have three protoforms in your chest cavity?"

"What?" Perceptor jerked in surprise, staring down at his body as if he had never seen it before.

"You're pregnant, and I'm willing to bet that the reason your chest is giving you so much trouble is because you have a few little sparkling running around in the spark chamber."

"Pregnant? How far along?" Hook glanced back at the feed inside his processor and shrugged.

"I'd say about halfway through the second trimester, almost due." Perceptor groaned and rubbed his optics.

"What will I tell Megatron?" The microscope moaned and Hook chuckled.

"Same thing every bondmate says at one point or another: I'm knocked up."

Somehow, that wasn't very reassuring.

oOo

Megatron purred as he pressed his smaller mate to his berth, kissing his jaw and neck delicately. His little microscope was so beautiful. And the intelligence department couldn't hold much against the scientist either. Perceptor mewled softly before kissing his mate's audials.

"Missed you… so much…" Perceptor gasped, clawing at Megatron's helm as he whined and arched, opening his chestplates pleadingly. Megatron growled in response to the gasped words, taking his mate's sides and jerking their chests together, joining their sparks in the ritual so familiar to them now. The Warlord purred as he felt Perceptor cling to him, both physically and with his spark, the smaller mech's pulsing core wrapping and twining firmly with Megatron's until the other mech felt as if he would melt from the pleasure and security, the warmth that poured from his little microscope.

But there was something else in the connection, something small, fleeting and gentle. Megatron frowned slightly when the overload faded, staring down at his supine mate, Perceptor smiling sleepily, sated and allowing his chestplates to remain opened, sparkchamber parted also.

"What is it?" Megatron asked, staring down at Perceptor's chest curiously. Reaching out he ran a claw gently over Perceptor's spark, the microscope mewling softly and humming as three small white flecks of spark energy darted around the chamber, surprising Megatron.

"Your children are awake." Perceptor murmured, smiling up at the larger mech that was straddling his waist. Megatron blinked before smiling, actually smiling, and leaning down to get a better look at the tiny sparks. Reaching his hand into Perceptor's chest, he felt the tiny pinpoints of spark energy dart over his knuckles, between his fingers and across his palm, his optics softening as he felt his sparklings welcome his prescence. Perceptor sighed and offlined his optics, resting his own delicate hand on Megatron's wrist, rubbing the metal soothingly. Megatron pulled his hand away, smirking down at his mate.

"You'd better close your chamber and chestplates, my little lamb." Megatron growled, staring down at Perceptor. Blue optics onlined sleepily and Perceptor smiled. Megatron playfully nipped at the dainty fingertips. "I mean it. Some nasty Con might take advantage of you." Perceptor smirked back, frankly making Megatron's arousal return slightly.

"It would depend on who that nasty old Con was…" Perceptor sat up and tilted his head back, arching towards his mate's warm chassis. "If he happened to be a certain Warlord I might not mind it." Megatron purred like a pleased cat before pressing his closed chestplates to Perceptor's open ones, causing the small mech to cuddle closer to his mate, humming softly in content. Right now, he was happy to just be close to his larger mate, wrapped in the protective embrace of someone he loved and who he was sure loved him back.

They had never said it out loud, but then again, they had never needed to. All that needed to be done to communicate that was a smile and a fleeting touch.


	8. Baby Mine

Author's Notes: Okay, this may seem a bit weird, but this is my first time actually trying to write something like Transformer's birth. This is based off of "Baby Mine" from the Disney movie Dumbo. I know, stupid movie, but I like that one song from it, it's a sweet song.

oOo

Perceptor groaned as he lay on the medical berth, Ratchet opening his codpiece and gently massaging the microscope's chestplates. Oil coated the microscope's thights from his interface port having stretched and lubricated itself to prepare for the sparkling's birth.

"How long do you think it will take?" Megatron asked the medic and Ratchet sighed.

"Its hard to tell, I haven't had to birth sparklings in years. Because of the war mechs and femmes generally avoided bonding so as to not involve sparklings in the war." Megatron nodded, sighing as he stroked Perceptor's helm. "Are you alright?" Perceptor gave a weak smile.

"I'll be fine…" Ratchet nodded and sighed, attaching monitors to Perceptor. Perceptor grunted and arched when a painful surge from his chest cavity made him vocalize loudly. Megatron took Perceptor's hand in his and Ratchet placed two fingers in the microscope's port, stretching the already wide opening and probing gently.

"First one is on his way: Sparklings wait for no mech." The medic stated decidedly as he grasped the torso of the first sparkling and began to tug. Perceptor jerked and shrieked, in so much pain Megatron faintly felt it through their bond. Megatron clutched his mate's hand, growling softly as he pressed his cheek against the thin limb.

Ratchet pulled the first little mech out, looking it over and making sure its intakes were running. It was black with blue ports littering its tiny frame, connection cables also on the infinitesimal body. Wide blue eyes blinked and the tiny mech looked around curiously. Ratchet handed the sparkling to Megatron, the large mech jumping slightly when it yawned and cuddled into his arms silently, as if it wasn't even in pain from being birthed.

"Malfunction." Perceptor gasped, staring at the black and red mech fondly. Megatron smiled and nodded.

The next sparkling was more vocal than the last. It was not happy about having been taken from its nice warm resting place into the cold world and showed as much. Shrieking like a banshee, the little mechling balled its fists and wailed loudly. This one was black also, but with a green visor and ports. This one screamed as it was handed to Megatron and the Warlord couldn't help but smile as Malfunction hugged his brother, soothing the tiny mech immediately.

"Virus." Megatron stated and Perceptor smiled as he shuddered in pain. Suddenly he arched his back and his vocalizer cut out in static from the pain.

The last one was as black as his brothers but with a purple visor and ports the color of Megatron's eyes.

"Glitch." Perceptor whispered, shuddering as he was handed the last mechling, who whimpered and stared at Perceptor with a trembling lip component before bursting into cries. Malfunction was the quietest of the whole litter and Ratchet sighed, preparing a formula for the three little sparklings.

"They're all perfectly healthy, if not a bunch of little brats." Ratchet stated as he took Malfunction from his creator. Malfunction made a clicking noise and gave ratchet a pout, indignant. Megatron chuckled and shook his head, looking his sparklings as Ratchet helped him transfer them to a small crib. Virus stopped wailing when Ratchet began to feed him the formula, the little sparkling squeaking and sucking on the bottle greedily. Ratchet tried to feed Malfunction, but the little brat shoved the medic's hand away, pouting and whining. Ratchet handed the bottle to Megatron.

"You feed your brat." The medic groused and Megatron chuckled as he managed to get Malfunction to eat. Blue optics slowly closed sleepily as Malfunction continued to nurse. Ratchet handed Perceptor a bottle and the scientist began to feed Glitch, who was whimpering and whining enough to grate nerves. "I'll leave you two alone." Ratchet stated, going to fill out the reports and birth certificates, he'd ask for signatures later.

Perceptor hummed softly, rocking his sparkling gently while Megatron gazed into the crib. The first two sparklings were now content and recharging silently, Virus cuddling against Malfunction happily, the green and black mechling cooing and chirruping in his recharge while Malfunction cooed gently. Glitch finished eating and yawned before offlining optics and falling into recharge also. Perceptor set the last sparkling in the crib with his siblings and Glitch cuddled against Malfunction also, the two siblings crushing their big brother.

Perceptor smiled and rested his helm against Megatron's shoulder. The larger mech held his mate's hand, stroking a clawed thumb over the curled knuckles.

"They're beautiful." Megatron murmured and Perceptor smiled also, nodding and offlining his optics as he kissed his mate's jaw gently. "Just like their creator." Perceptor snorted in laughter.

"Don't flatter your ego, Megatron."

"Who said I was referring to myself?" The silver mech grinned at the suspicious look his mate cast him.

"I just gave birth to your children, I'm not up for any interfacing for a while."

"I wasn't asking for any." Megatron wrapped his arms around Perceptor's waist and hugged him close, smiling at the soft trill his mate let out.


	9. Epilogue: Bella Luna

Author's Note: This is based off of two songs. The first is "Bella Luna" by Jason Mraz.

oOo

Epilogue:

oOo

An acid green visor glowed softly in the darkness, a black form stealthily stalking towards its prey. Tiny thrusters powered up and a pair of stubby wings quivered with anticipation of the attack. Crawling closer to its prey, the mechling let out a soft trill. Finally, powering up thrusters, the tiny sparkling launched itself at its prey, only to be intercepted by a large silver hand. Beeping and squeaking in surprise, the mecling was held up by its scruff bar before a large, scowling silver face. Rebooting its visor innocently, the mechling crossed its legs and grabbed the silver giant's nose, cooing gently.

"You don't fool me, little one." Megatron growled, holding the errant sparkling in his palm and looking at him critically. "At least we know just who the trouble-maker will be."

"With a name like Virus I wouldn't be surprised." A sleepy voice called from the berth and Megatron smirked, carrying the small mechling over to press it back to Perceptor's warm chassis.

"I was trying not to wake you, little lamb." Megatron murmured, looking over his mate's shoulders at the three sparklings cuddled against Perceptor's chassis. Virus, having decided that he had had enough excitement for the night, cuddled up next to Malfunction, who trilled and tried to wriggle away from his brother, but to no avail. Perceptor stroked down Malfunction's back and the recharging sparkling cooed before settling.

"You did a spectacular job, it was just that Virus wasn't trying to claw holes into my- ngh!" Perceptor looked down, the glow of blue optics illuminating Virus clinging to Perceptor's chestplate, the tiny claws of the sparkling's hands digging into the thick armor. Megatron chuckled and kissed his mate's cheek.

"Very clingy."

"I cannot _imagine_ where he gets it from." Perceptor drawled sarcastically and Megatron quirked an optic ridge.

"I'm not clingy."

"Hmm… Whatever you say." Perceptor chuckled, turning to kiss his mate's lips gently before settling back to go into recharge. Megatron purred and cuddled against Perceptor's back, curling an arm around his small family.

Megatron usually didn't believe in luck. It was a stupid concept thought up to give hope to fools. But looking back on the last earth year or so, Megatron couldn't help but believe that he had lucked out. He had found a surprising love – yes, he was sure it was love now – in the introverted, intelligent, gentle and surprisingly witty and beautiful Autobot scientist and now he had a small family with three beautiful sparklings and a gorgeous trophy mate toboot!

Yeah, Megatron smiled as he cuddled against his mate's back, resting his chin where the light cannon would have been had Perceptor not removed it for recharging purposes. Purring softly, Megatron reached up to stroke down his mate's cheek with a slightly curved claw, Perceptor dimly lit an optic and Megatron smirked at him.

"I'm too tired, Megatron." Perceptor pouted and Megatron's smirk widened. That pout just begged to him, luscious lips calling his name – shrieking it in pleasure.

"Mmm…Hm?" Megatron waggled his optic ridges and Perceptor sighed and looked down at his sparklings. "The chair is very comfortable." Megatron purred, sliding a hand down Perceptor's side to cup his aft. "I sit in the chair, you sit in my lap?" Perceptor sighed and looked his mate up and down a moment before detaching his sparklings from his chassis, Megatron already moving to the chair and patting his lap invitingly.

"Come sit in daddy's lap." Megatron teased. Perceptor would have rolled his optics if he could as he settled in Megatron's lap.

"If you were my father, I'd poison your energon." Perceptor murmured as he kissed his mate's mouth gently.

"If you were my son, I'd drink it." Megatron growled back, returning the kiss more passionately and rougher.

Perceptor gasped into the kiss, arching and whining softly as he writhed under the assault of hands, teeth, glossa and lips. Megatron had already removed their codpieces and was making the connection when a series of soft beeps sounded. Perceptor tried to turn to look at the sparklings, but Megatron kept him facing the Warlord.

"Their just sleep-talking." Megatron murmured, thrusting his cable further into Perceptor's port as the smaller mech wriggled helplessly.

"Ah! How can you be sure?"

"Would you really stop if they were watching?" Megatron asked and Perceptor considered it for a moment before his mate thrust upward sharply, making him gasp again and feel the oncoming buzz of overload.

"Ngh! No, I wouldn't!" Megatron grinned and bit down on Perceptor's neck gently as overload crackled over their circuits, making Perceptor hiss in pleasure as a growl rumbled from Megatron's own chest.

"Good. Because they were watching." Megatron murmured during the afterglow. Perceptor's optics came online instantly and he turned, staring at his sparklings as they clicked and cooed curiously, watching the two mechs while Megatron roared with laughter. Slapping his mate on the shoulder, Perceptor promised his mate much pain in the near future for this.


End file.
